A World That'll Never Exist
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Dick loves Wally. Wally isn't quite sure who he loves. Based on Young Justice Invasion episode 'Depths' Slash, an affair and much more.


**Hi peeps! Another drabble... Very drama and tragic.**

**Warnings: Sex and suicidal activities. Enjoy nevertheless. :) (Based on the last episode of Young Justice Invasion 'Depths')**

* * *

_**'A World That'll Never Exist.'**_

Nightwing tiredly opened his apartment door in Blüdhaven. It had been a long fretful day, betraying his team members like that. They'll never forgive him.

'Some leader I turned out to be.'

he thinks tiredly as he locks the door behind him and stalks into his overly messy living room. With piles upon piles of dirty laundry, books and the occasional empty water bottles.

He found the act of tidying up difficult after moving out of Wayne manor. Well, when you have a British butler whom cleaned after all your messes since the age of nine you would too. But since the acrobat had to manage the new team, patrol, and college it simply made him feel like doing absolutely nothing when he got home.

"I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." He says to himself, rolling his left shoulder forward feeling a slight pinch of soreness.

"I certainly hope not. I didn't run all the way here so I could watch you sleep."

Dick's body tensed up as he stopped dead. His stomach churning at what this meant. _'Not again. How long does he expect I can do this? Unless…' _

"_Jeez, _You scared me half to death Wals. Why didn't you say you were coming over?"

He feels wind rush pass him and even though he had grown from the years previous. He still had to crane his head slightly upward for the speedster still towered over him. Dick looks into those green eyes that incidentally shone with anger and desire. And he knew exactly why.

"Didn't know I was the chosen one who could scare a Bat." Wally answers and leans down with a smirk.

The kiss, Dick knows it was coming next. But he still cannot help but widen his crystal blue eyes behind his mask from the aggressiveness the speedster has chosen to pursue. As he feels himself get pushed into the nearest wall. He could fight back so easily but he couldn't and he wouldn't. Since this was what he needed and the only time he could be with the speedster alone and not with _her._

"I swear to god. If she gets hurt. Or they figure out that she's…" The speedster trails off and Dick carefully insures him.

"I told you that she would be safe. And that as long as she wears the glamour charm she'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah I know you said that. What did you pick her because you wanted me all to yourself?" Wally asks and it feels like Dick was just hit in the face by him.

"No, I-" but he doesn't know what to say. Yes it was true that he insisted that she would be picked to go undercover so he would have more time to spend with the speedster and not hide their affair as much. But he knew that she could do it. That it would be simple for her. For her past had the darkness that was thrust upon her.

"Well you have me for awhile. We might as well make it worth wild. Right?" Wally asks sultry. But Dick can't respond. As he feels Wally slowly pull the mask from his face gently. Dick feels a sudden anxiety that creeps deep within him and he turns his head to the side as he hears the mask fall upon the floor.

"Hey now," he hears the speedster say feeling him tug on his chin to look at him again. "don't get all cold feet on me. You wanted this." and Dick feels the lips upon him once more.

…..

Wally's lips covered Dick's as he tried being gentle. But the anger boiling within him told him to it differently. He couldn't keep doing this. He would have to chose. But not tonight. He just wanted this. He needed it.

The speedster caressed his lips upon the top of the acrobat's lip then his bottom, nibbling a little to hear the younger boy moan in his mouth.

"Wally I don't think we… Let's not do this tonight. Let's just talk."

"No." was the speedster reply for he couldn't control his lust anymore. He grabs hold of the acrobat's wrists and pulled him onto the couch, straddling his waist and leans down to capture his lips again.

To his amusement Dick's mouth was open at the moment and he took the chance to slip his tongue in. Their tongues dance within each other's mouths and he hears Dick whimper a little. He knows why and a pang of pain erupts within his chest.

…

Dick's eyes begin to water and he tells himself to get over it. He had seen it so many times. When they went out together and she would hang on the speedster like her life depended on it. Kiss him like it didn't matter that every time this happen Dick would have to take every inch of his being not to strike her.

He feels Wally lift him upward and the speedster zip down his uniform as he pulled the material from his body.

A wet slimy tongue licks up Dick's stomach as he leans back down, gasping out at the mere feeling. The tongue comes across his muscular chest and he flinches as Wally nips his nipple.

Wally's hand reaches down his stomach gently caressing his sides. As he tenses up at the sensation goes straight to his member.

The speedster suddenly stops his actions and Dick cannot help but groan out. But it turns into a small yelp as Wally tears the rest of his clothing off his body.

The action the speedster had sudden took upon the acrobat made him gasp out loudly and buck his hips up to get more of Wally's vibrating mouth into his member.

Dick could feel the vibrations that had him arching his back up, and tightening his muscles then relaxing. He feels the speedster take more of his member in his mouth and he gasps out as Wally's throat muscles constricted around him. He came shooting his load deep within Wally's esophagus, twitching madly from his climax.

"I love you." He said quietly as Wally pulled upward after swallowing. And Dick watched the speedster wipe his mouth with the back of his freckled hand. Not responding but instead carefully and gently ruffled his ebony colored hair. He freezes for the mere feeling overwhelms him. He feels safe in Wally's wake. But also feels uneasy for the ginger hadn't expressed his feeling back.

The acrobat hears the sound of a belt unbuckling and clothes rustling. "Dick get on the floor and turn around."

Dick obliges getting on the hard wood floor, getting on all fours and leaned down a bit. A digit enter him and he flinches a little from the weird feeling. Even though he had done this numerous times beforehand. Then another and another. Soon he is bucking and asking for more. In which the ginger is eager to do so.

The younger boy feels Wally's hands spread him a bit. And he feels him push inward. Every time Dick felt unbearable full as he gasps out, trying to get his breath under control. Which always would be difficult since Wally always wanted to rush this.

"Dick, you're so tight. Loosen up a bit." He hears Wally insist. And feels his strong hands grip his waist, and pushed into him, hitting his sweet spot.

"Oh, umm." was all Dick could do and mewled as Wally reached over to pump his member. His hand vibrating.

And Dick yelled out as Wally thrust into him at a slightly inhuman pace. (but was not to fast to cause friction burn.)

"Wally please be a bit more gentler." he asks craning his head to look over at Wally whose head was back in pure pleasure.

"No."

'I bet he doesn't treat her like this.'

a voice in the back of his head informs him and he hangs his head as Wally finishes and he comes soon after that, sinking to the floor and cannot help but start to sob.

"Dude. Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE SO SPECIAL LIKE ARTEMIS?" Dick screams out between his sobs clutching his stomach as his head ached.

He feels Wally tug on his to turn over which he does. But hides his face within his hands. Not wanting Wally to look at him in this state.

"Shush, Dick calm down." Wally's hand came to touch Dick on the head and he slaps it away.

"Wally, you look so happy when you're with Artemis. Of course you're going to be so much more happier with someone you adore. What do I have to compare?"

"Dick please calm down for a second." Wally soothes and clasps his hands within his and Dick tugs out of the grasp.

"Don't touch me! Maybe it's nothing to you. But it bothers me. Alright? Why is it that every time you do something to me. It gets my head spinning? Why don't you put yourself in my shoes and see how it feels?"

Dick is caught off guard as he feels the warmth cover him like a soft blanket. As Wally moves his lips against him. And the acrobat starts to cry once more. He is pulled into a tight embrace as the speedster softly whispers sweet words into his ear as he drifts off. Emotional and physically exhausted.

The morning rays enter the drawn window of Nightwing's room and he rolls around, extending his arms in front of him. To feel his speedster warmth. But he doesn't feel the warmth. Only a cool sheets enter his feeling through his fingertips and he opens his eyes to reveal that it was true. Wally hadn't stayed.

He sits up leaning his head on his knees and held his head in his hands. His face felt sticky from last night's weeping. And he feels another tear slid down his face.

'He'll never feel the same way. I'm delusional. It's simply a world that doesn't exist for me.'

as he thinks this he reaches over and takes the bottle from his nightstand. Not realizing he had let a piece of paper slip from the counter. And he gulps down the pills dry, leaning down, looking out through the window and simply imagines the world that'll never exist.

…..

"Hey, I got some food to make breakfast. You want me to make a spinach omelet. It's your _favorite_." Wally says walking through the door of his friends apartment. But hears nothing in reply.

"Unless you want something else? Doesn't matter whatever you're craving I'll make." Still no response.

'Must be still sleeping.'

he thinks going down to the hall where the acrobat's bedroom was and silently opened the door, saying, "Time to wake up sleepyhead I-"

He stops dead seeing pills litter the bed coverings and Dick's unmoving hand clutching a orange bottle.

"_No_." Was all Wally could say as he rushes up to Dick and checks his pulse. "No, no, no!" Wally screamed out and started to shake Dick's limp body. Tears stream in Wally's eyes as he checks the bottle to reveal that Dick was overdosing on strong drugs.

"Why?" he asks hugging Dick's naked limp body in his arms. Tears rolling down as Wally sobs out uncontrollably. "Did you not read my note I left. I just needed to go get some food and we were going to talk. I was going to leave Artemis. Because I love you Dick. Why did you do this?"

Hours on hours Wally sits there not caring that he needed to be in class nor work. All he needed was to clutch onto this once bird. This once beauteous bird.

He lifts up a little and looks down at the pills scattered around the bed and looks at Dick's calm face and he heaves out a sob. He cradles Dick's face and leans in to kiss him, he feels cold to the touch, but there is still the warmth still glowing within the bird.

Wally picks up the pills and swallowing them whole and leans Dick down and he lies down also wrapping his arms tightly around the bird and closed his eyes, snuggling his face in the crook of Dick's neck, hoping that he could see the little bird again.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Send me some feedback. Thank you!**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


End file.
